User talk:Elite Commander Fett/EDV Wings of Liberty
It's way too overpowered. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Some explaining is in order. The Spinal Hypercannon does not actually damage a ship. It is designed to break up Seraphim battle globes and allow secondary weapons (the gravity cannon batteries and laser) to deal with them more efficiently. The ship is designed to be a mobile command vessel for the UNSC, and is in the rear line of defense. The main disadvantage is that its armor is so heavy that it can't quickly maneuver at combat speed. Yeah, sorry about the short comment, but the size and slipspace speed, in my opinion, is way beyond the limits of the UNSC. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] What is it? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 01:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) As a matter of fact Ajax, not at all. You're being a really bad hypocrite right now: I see a few people saying that to you. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] STOP ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT YOUR FLAMING AJAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. YOU'RE BEING A BIG MEANY-HEAD! >:[ -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 01:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) And wasn't he? You can't expect me not to defend myself. I do have self-respect, which is something others apparently don't want me to have. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] HE'S NOT THE ONE ON TRIAL YOU HATER! YOU BIG MEANY... MEANY HEAD! STOP HATING ON AJAX AND TRY TO HELP HIM!!! YOU'RE BEING NEGATIVE, AND YOUR COMMENTS AREN'T HELPING! -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 01:16, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, here's an idea! Lets focus on the article and not on personal quarrels! I have defied [[Amena (AI)| Gods]] and [[SPARTAN-018 (SPARTAN-08BLAM!)|'Demons']] 01:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) BUT HE'S BEING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 01:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Do you see anyone other than Sgt. Johnson telling me to stop flaming? And why do I hate you? I thought your first comments to be offensive, and then realized they weren't intended to be. Then I asked for truce at least twice, and you didn't respond. Maybe I'll stop hating you once you stop your hostility. This is my last call for truce. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Zergling, you call Ajax a Hypocrite, while you are acting just like him, so, actually, you are the Hypocrite. I hear one more comment like this has been going, and that's person's getting a temp ban for harassment. Got it? And AJ, I got my eyes on you: you've been disturbing the peace as of late, so watch it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::but...but...but... LOMI... I was just trying to help out this user who was being bashed by Hyper!!! You surely cannot say that I'm the wrong one in this situation!!! Look, I understand your friends with Ajax, but I'd rather you not say anything at all. And yes, I do hate Ajax, but I won't explain it later on your talk page. Anyhow, like I said before, the ship seems a little too overpowered. What mostly bothers me is just the slipspace speed and the size. Otherwise, it's fine. I'm just stating my opinion nicely, and not using letters to make sarcastic facial expressions. [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] There have been several ships that are much bigger than this one. I checked, and, besides my comment on the Invincible-class Dreadnought, size does not seem to matter, except for classifications.